Christmas in London
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: "Ho! Ho! Ho! Looks like someone's impatient to make a wish," Santa said merrily. "Now tell me, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione quickly got up from Santa's lap. She was getting angrier by the second. If Draco's office wasn't this way, she would've never run into this crowd. A short story.


**(a/n) Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to post this. Take it as an early-four-months Christmas present from me. 'Kay? Thanks! Bye!**

**PS: This got a pretty boring title.**

**Christmas in London**

Hermione was walking along the streets of London on Christmas night. It had started snowing lightly a while ago, but Hermione brace through the cold night and walked on. Nights in London were lovely, but as she caught sights of couples embracing, she sulked. Not that she has anything against them. It's all because of her idiotic boyfriend.

"Stupid ferret," she muttered. Her warm breath evaporated into the cold air. Even with her knitted hat, gloves, and scarf she was still cold. The snow-covered the ground thinly and nicely but gave out under Hermione's harsh stomping, leaving footprints behind.

Draco and her were going to spend the night celebrating at their flat, but no, his stupid company suddenly decided to open a meeting concerning their decline of sales of last week.

"Oh you're going to be so dead," she growled. Although her mouth was cursing at him, she knew that once she sees him, her heart would melt completely and would forgive him immediately . She even bought Chinese takeout, planning to eat it with him at his office.

A huge crowd was chattering loudly up ahead, but Hermione paid them no attention. She was determined to give Draco a piece of her mind. The crowd mingled together, but as Hermione walked pass them, more people seemed to come out of nowhere and squished Hermione in between them. She tried to push her way out when she realized that she was being pulled in towards the middle.

"Oh, um, excuse me." "Pardon me." "Ow, my foot..." "Excuse me." "I-I need to get out." "Omph!"

Hermione tripped right into the middle of the crowd. Right into, which Hermione eventually finds out why there's such a huge crowd, Santa's lap. Right where she didn't want to be. Hermione felt her face consumed in redness.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Looks like someone's impatient to make a wish," Santa said merrily. "Now tell me, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione quickly got up from Santa's lap. She was getting angrier by the second. If Draco's office wasn't this way, she would've never run into this crowd.

"Oh, I'll tell you alright. I want my boyfriend. I can't wait to punch him into bloody pulp," growled Hermione.

"Hmm. Let me search... Is it here? Or here?" Santa reached around in his sack. "Ah hah! Found it!" He held up a ring box.

"A ring box? You can't expect me to believe that that's my boyfriend, you know?" Santa kneeled down on one knee with the box in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other, which Hermione desperately tries to pull away.

"Will you marry me?"

"Uh, no, Santa, I can't marry you. I have a boyfriend? Which I know I've mentioned a few-" Hermione watched in amazement as Santa's white beard slowly shortens and reveals a familiar, young face. The belly that seemed to weigh a ton shrank back to a flat stomach. "Draco? What's this all about?"

"I'm pretty sure you know it as well as I do," Draco said amusingly. Suddenly, Hermione's face morphed into mortification.

"You just did magic in front of muggles! How are we going to explain it to the Ministry?" Hermione panicked.

"Relax. Look around." Slowly, each person in the crowd became recognizable.

"Harry? Ron? Ginny? Luna? Blaise? Pansy? Theo? Neville? Mum! Dad!" All their family, friends, and acquaintances stood surrounding them. "How?"

"Did you forget who we are? So are you going to marry me or not? My knee is getting a little sore. I think it's about time."

"Oh you insufferable git! Always doing silly extra things," Hermione fumed. "But I guess this is why I love you so much, dummy." Hermione smiled a soft smile that seems to conveyed her answer. Draco's smile was so big that people a mile away was able to see his pearly whites. He stood up and opened the box. He gasped. "Where's the ring?"

"Everybody! Look around for the ring! Search everywhere!" Everyone got on the ground and started searching. Someone gasped and pointed. People started looking up and gasped. In the middle of the circle, the couple were kissing passionately with their arms around each other. On her ring finger was the 'missing' ring.

_Fools, _thought Draco_, why would I misplace such an important item? I've worn it like a necklace the entire day._

He pulled back and looked at the woman in his arms and embraced her even tighter. _How did I get this lucky?_

**~Rate and Review!~**


End file.
